


Surfing The Net

by Vacillating



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: Near-PWP for those who read too much fanfic.





	Surfing The Net

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Surfing The Net

## Surfing The Net

### by Am-Chau Yarkona

Title: Surfing the Net  
Author: Am-Chau Yarkona (she admits reluctantly) Pairing: Spike/Giles (William/Rupert)  
Timing: I Wishverse, also known as Pornland, where every day is time for sex. PWP, more or less. With chat. Disclaimer: Joss owns the characters. The stuff Spike reads aloud is real- I really wrote it. Note: dedicated to the Bitch porn production hive-mind, which is to blame for: a) GVSP, b) my corruption into writing it, c) the existence of Gollum/Dobby, d) the worrying fact that I feel quite pleased (almost proud) that I wrote this. Thanks to Fay, PMM, Connie and Elena. This wouldn't be here without you. (Is that a compliment? Find out in next week's instalment of `Porn, Porn, Snuff, Special Hell, Hobbits and Porn.') 

Spike lay on their new sofa, peering at the laptop and sniggering. "Snuff porn?" he snerked, disbelievingly. "I mean, gay vampires I can accept- I am one- but snuff porn? Are these people for real?" 

"Probably not," Giles replied, looking up from his book and taking this opportunity to study his lover's firm ass. 

"You always say that, Rupert," the vampire reproached. "Wouldn't it be fun if they were?" 

"I don't think so. Snuff's only another way to take in tobacco, after all. Anyway, I'm surprised that a souled creature actually enjoys reading such things." 

"Having a soul doesn't have to stop me having fun," he replied. 

"And reading these poor people's snuff porn is fun?" 

"Yeah. You should try it sometime." 

"No, thank you, William. Why should I, when I have you to give me as many porny thoughts as I need?" 

"It's just `cos it's on a computer, isn't it?" 

"No, it's not." 

"It is. I know it is. Here, let me read you some aloud. This bit's Gollum/Dobby slash. ` "Come here, precious. Dobby come to bed?" "Dobby must sweep floor. Dobby must cook breakfast. Dobby is not fit to sleep with ex-holder of One Ring." "Dobby is new precious. Dobby must bring Gollum what he sweeps up from Bag End floor."' Cute, or what?" 

"Not cute at all. Who is Dobby, anyway?" 

"Dobby is the house-elf in Harry Potter! Haven't you read any?" 

"I must confess I haven't. I know who Gollum is, but I really don't like the idea that other people are trying to write J.R.R. Tolkein's characters. Especially not when they're trying to convey the idea that they may have sexual relations with- what did you say?- house elves." 

"Well, everyone has sexual relations in slash. That's what slash is- sex, normally gay sex." 

"And there's lots of this stuff out there?" 

"Yes." 

"All the characters in Tolkien?" 

"All of them. Though I never could quite get hobbits having sex, myself." 

"I'm not sure whether to be happy about that, or disturbed that you've tried." 

"I think you'd like Legolas/Aragorn better. Listen to this. "Legolas wrapped his legs around the tall Ranger's waist, as Aragorn pushed his engorged manhood deep inside the elf's fair cavity. Slowly, the blond-haired forest dweller began to rock back and forth. Aragron moaned..." 

"Stop! Aragron?" 

"That's what it says. They spelt it right in the first sentence. But then, this is the internet, what do you expect?" 

"I expect not to have to read it." 

"But think, all the things you're missing out on! There's some very good Passions stuff out there, let me tell you. I'm very fond of John/Chad, myself. But HanksGurl's been writing Sheridan/Kay recently, and that's good, too." 

"William, can I ask you something?" 

"Yes. What?" 

"Have you ever written fanfic yourself?" 

"Um, yeah. A couple of times. Why?" 

"I just wondered." 

"It wasn't very good. I can't get past the Sam-actually-loves-Grace thing. You know, it's strange, but..." 

"I don't want to know. Shall we never speak of this again?" 

"Okay. Shall we do something else?" 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"Don't worry- nothing you won't like, I promise. Shut your eyes." 

Giles looks at Spike for a moment, frowning, and then does as requested. Listening carefully, he hears the slight noise the sofa makes as Spike stands and the click of the laptop being shut. Then there is silence- a heavy, waiting silence that has something moving in it. A hand runs down his cheek, and he startles, almost opening his eyes. 

"Shh, pet, only me," a voice says, and he knows now that if he did look, he'd see bright blue eyes close to his, dyed blond hair only inches away. He forces himself not move, though, and concentrates on where that hand is going next. It unbuttons his short, and runs up over his bare shoulders. A little wriggle helps it remove the shirt completely, and it starts on his trousers, unzipping the fly. 

His cock responds before he's really aware of it. Spike chuckles. "Eager, aren't we?" Giles doesn't dare reply, sucking in a gasp of air as the cool hand sneaks it's way inside his underwear. 

"So that's what an `engorged manhood' looks like,' Spike comments. "I do wonder if those folks have ever seen one. I can think of better words for it." 

His voice is husky and low as his hand works up and down. "You like that, love?" he asks, watching Rupert's face as it contorts, its owner struggling with the desire to open his eyes. "You want me to tell you what you're missing?" Without waiting for a verbal answer, Spike takes the expression of lust for a yes, and begins telling his lover what's happening, matching every action to his words. 

"Well, I'm running my hand, which is sweaty and slick with pre-cum, up and down your cock, using the other one to stop you bucking your hips against me. In a moment- in fact, right now- I'm going to move that hand down, gliding it over your hip bones and smoothing the skin on your inner thigh, until I can use it to..." Giles moans, as Spike starts to finger, first the heavy sac of testicles, and then what the fanfic writers insist on referring to as `the small, puckered hole.' 

Spike's able fingers keep exploring, and Giles notices that either vampires can grow a third hand a will, or one of the fingers is a tongue. "William," he groans, thrusting into Spike's mouth, and giving Spike something pornier than dirty words to chew on. When he recovers a little, Giles opens his eyes, to see his lover smiling like a cat that got the cream. "If internet porn always results in that," he mummers, and tails off at the grin. 

"You think you might like to hear some more? How about some Celeborn/Gimli?" 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Am-Chau Yarkona


End file.
